As absorbent articles represented by disposable diapers, there are known absorbent articles in which an inner absorbent article such as a urine absorption pad is attached to an outer absorbent article such as a diaper outer body. These absorbent articles are used mainly as disposable diapers for adults. When body fluid such as urine is excreted, an inner absorbent article absorbs the body fluid. Body fluid that cannot be absorbed by the inner absorbent article is absorbed by the outer absorbent article. In particular, when urination volume is not so large and the body fluid can be absorbed by the inner absorbent article alone, only the inner absorbent article can be replaced. Since the outer absorbent article may be replaced where necessary, this type of absorbent article is cost effective. In addition, the effort for nursing care is also reduced.
Generally, an outer sheet of such inner absorbent article has breathability in order to prevent dampness. Therefore, there has been a problem where vapor escaped from inside the inner absorbent article forms condensation on the inner surface of the outer absorbent article to wet the outer absorbent article. In such a case, the outer absorbent article needs to be replaced even if excrement such as urine has not attached thereto due to deterioration in the feel of wearing the absorbent article.
Absorbent articles that solve the above described problem are disclosed in, for example Patent Literatures 1 and 2. Patent Literature 1 discloses an absorbent article, which is applied on a region including a crotch portion of a wearer. The absorbent article includes: an absorption core for absorbing moisture; an inner sheet member disposed on a skin surface side of the absorption core and having at least a portion that is water permeable; and an outer sheet member disposed on an external surface side of the absorption core. The outer sheet member includes a porous resin film having breathability and waterproofness, and a water absorbent sheet having breathability and water absorptivity and laminated on an external surface side of the porous resin film.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a urine absorption pad, which is applied on a region including a crotch portion of a wearer. The urine absorption pad includes: an absorption core for absorbing moisture; an inner sheet member disposed on a skin surface side of the absorption core and having at least a portion that is water permeable; and an outer sheet member disposed on an external surface side of the absorption core. The outer sheet includes a porous resin film having breathability and waterproofness, an exterior sheet having breathability and laminated on an external surface side of the porous resin film, and an adhesive mixed with a water absorbent polymer and applied between the porous resin film and the exterior sheet to bond the porous resin film and the exterior sheet.